


Pinceladas

by missginni



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Artistic Sensibilities, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por una noche, la casa que Jaejoong comparte con sus compañeros se transforma en una inesperada galería de arte. Una que no es capaz de compartir con nadie más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinceladas

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en respuesta al reto de **Hojaverde** en el intercambio _Pedid y se os dará_ de la comunidad Yuminjae. La petición era la siguiente:  
>  _"Te reto a escribir un fic metafórico, sin trama ni diálogos, en el que como narrador me cuentes cómo serían los trazos de cada uno de ellos si fuesen una pintura, escultura o cualquier otra forma de expresión, relacionándola con su físico, su talento y su carácter. Se trata de unir en un mismo momento tres facetas de tu vida: DBSK, la escritura y el arte."_
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Ellos se pertenecen a sí mismos. El universo es mío, y la galería de arte... una muestra clara de todo lo que me hacen sentir.

Está agotado. No es que se queje, porque sabe perfectamente que no es el único, pero a veces a Jaejoong le gustaría poder llegar a casa y meterse en la cama, olvidándose del mundo. Algo que sabe que no va a ocurrir nunca, y no porque los demás se lo impidan. Su propio carácter es el que siempre se interpone en sus planes, porque es incapaz de acostarse sin dejar preparadas parte de las cosas que van a utilizar en el desayuno. Con ese ritual no gana más de diez minutos cada mañana, pero son diez minutos que permiten que Changmin coma un poco más y que Yoochun disfrute de la calidez de sus sábanas un lapso de tiempo más largo. Y para Jaejoong eso es suficiente.

Por eso sigue en la cocina cuando sabe que todos están ya durmiendo, cuando el silencio en la casa es absoluto. Por eso suele cerrar los ojos y escuchar la nada del apartamento, hasta que es capaz de distinguir las respiraciones acompasadas de sus compañeros, en los dormitorios, roncando con mayor o menor intensidad. Y por eso no le importa. Porque pudiendo elegir ellos siempre serán lo primero.

Abre los ojos y continua con sus rituales, sin verdadera prisa. Mentiría si dijese que no disfruta de esos instantes de silencio y soledad. Y los disfruta precisamente porque son escasos y porque no está realmente solo. Porque sus respiraciones lo custodian y porque unos instantes después será él quien los acompañe.

Solamente cuando sale de la cocina y apaga la luz se da cuenta de que no es el único que aún no duerme. Se apoya en el marco de la puerta mientras, entre sombras, contempla la figura de Yoochun, sentado en el suelo del balcón, con una libreta sobre las piernas cruzadas y un cigarrillo en la mano. Y sonríe, porque por muchas veces que se lo encuentre así, aislado en su propio mundo de fantasmas y emociones, nunca se cansará de la imagen.

Sabe, porque no es la primera vez, que falta mucho para que los siga a la cama con intención de descansar. Es más que probable que el amanecer lo sorprenda, colando rayos de luz entre la bruma matutina y el humo del tabaco, componiendo uno de esos cuadros impresionistas que tanto le gustan. En ocasiones le dan ganas de quedarse ahí, contemplándolo en silencio toda la noche, sólo para ver cómo las emociones se apoderan de él hasta componer cada pincelada de ese cuadro.

Jaejoong frunce el ceño ante esa idea, que ni siquiera sabe de dónde ha salido, pero que no es en absoluto descabellada. Probablemente, si tuviese que comparar a Yoochun con un estilo de pintura determinado, sería el impresionismo. Su compañero es pura luz, algo imprescindible en cualquier obra de ese movimiento artístico. Luz que puede no apreciarse a primera vista, pero que cuando la captas sientes esa imperiosa necesidad de plasmarla en tu retina y guardarla para siempre.

Y como cualquier luz viene acompañado de sombras. Sombras que, lejos de ser oscuras están llenas de color, de esos tonos fríos o desaturados tan característicos del impresionismo. Cada sombra de Yoochun es tan importante como la luz que transmite, porque es donde residen todas esas pequeñas cosas que lo hacen ser quién es. Donde se esconden todos sus dolores, recuerdos, decepciones y sentimientos que no se permite mostrar. Donde nacen cada una de esas canciones que encogen el alma de quien las escucha. Donde cada nota es una de esas pinceladas fragmentadas que al contemplarlas en su conjunto componen la imagen perfecta de un instante irrepetible.

Ni siquiera es importante lo que diga. El modelo carece de importancia y sólo importa el fondo, lo que hay más allá de cualquier cosa que se pueda reconocer. Lo que provoca, lo que mueve en tu pecho con una mirada; lo que es capaz de crear en tu interior con una caricia. El paisaje que construye con una fugaz sonrisa. Cómo es capaz de difuminar todo a su alrededor para que seas incapaz de ver otra cosa que el camino que dibuja con su luz...

Jaejoong vuelve a sonreír, incapaz de contenerse, mientras Yoochun termina su cigarrillo y vuelve a tomar el bolígrafo, impelido por una repentina oleada de inspiración. Si su amigo pudiese oír sus pensamientos probablemente estaría de acuerdo con él. Y no por todas esas razones, por todas esas similitudes que él puede ver tan claras entre la pintura impresionista y su compañero. Estaría de acuerdo porque, al igual que pasó en su momento con todos esos artistas, estaría orgulloso de llevar el título de un movimiento que se nombró así de forma irónica y peyorativa, y que acabó siendo el más importante de su época.

Jaejoong niega con la cabeza, todavía sonriendo, y se mueve sigilosamente hacia el pasillo, intentando ser una sombra más que no distraiga a su compañero de ese momento íntimo en el que está sumido. Ante él se alza la puerta de la habitación de Changmin y Junsu, entreabierta, y no puede evitar asomarse. Esa necesidad de comprobar que todo está en su sitio es más fuerte que él, y es consciente de que por muchos años que pasen nunca podrá superarla. Jaejoong contempla la espalda de Junsu, que como siempre está girado hacia la pared. Luego sus ojos vuelan hacia Changmin, y la sonrisa se expande en su rostro mientras mira la cara angelical de su _dongsaeng_. Esa expresión es completamente distinta a la que tiene cuando está despierto. Está desprovista de máscaras, de perspicacia o de malicia. Es tan distinta y a la vez tan suya...

Jaejoong adora cada pequeña parte de Changmin, las buenas, las malas y las que no es capaz de entender, ni siquiera con la parte más retorcida de su mente. Y lo hace porque cada una es parte del puzzle que compone su _dongsaeng_ , y si faltase la más mínima pieza sería inservible y estaría incompleto.

Todavía sonríe cuando se apoya en el marco de la puerta y posa su mano sobre el pomo. Si Yoochun describe el impresionismo, Changmin conforma una obra neoimpresionista. Ambos son muy parecidos y comparten modos de ser y de actuar. Cada uno de ellos puede confundirse entre los colores impregnados en el lienzo porque la viveza de su luz y la intensidad de la pincelada es prácticamente la misma. Pero mientras que en Yoochun lo importante es lo que transmite con cada gesto, lo que deja entrever entre las brumas de un ocaso cada vez más oscuro, en Changmin lo más significativo es lo que no dice, lo que esconde entre una palabra y la siguiente, entre un trazo de color y el inmediatamente posterior.

No es fácil llegar hasta él. Lo que ofrece al mundo es sólo lo que quiere que vean, un conjunto de infinidad de fragmentos que parece no esconder nada más. Solamente cuando uno se acerca puede contemplar cada uno de esos puntos que componen el paisaje completo, pinceladas de colores primarios y puros que jamás se mezclarán entre sí más que en el ojo de quien lo observa. Pequeños trazos, cuidados, redondos y perfectos que son muestra del rígido control al que se somete a sí mismo. Que hablan de perfección estudiada, de trabajo, dedicación y esfuerzo.

Changmin nunca deja que noten sus espacios en blanco, vacíos de color y de perfección, pero Jaejoong adora hacer hincapié en ellos. Porque sólo entonces deja salir su verdadera personalidad y pierde el control de sí mismo que tan importante es para el _maknae_. Sólo entonces sus ojos tienen voz propia y descubren idiomas para él, con una cadencia y una entonación que dejan el mundo en silencio a su alrededor. Sólo entonces sus labios improvisan gestos y sonrisas que no son del todo reales porque es imposible plasmar su color en cualquier medio a su alcance. Y sólo entonces puede llegar a sentir que ya no importa la forma, el modo o la técnica porque se vuelve irrelevante ante la vibrante imagen que se muestra ante él, perfecta e imperfecta a la vez.

El orgullo de su _dongsaeng_ no le permite admitir que esos espacios en blanco son los más importantes, porque gracias a ellos se puede apreciar la pureza de todo lo demás. Pero Jaejoong, y cualquiera que _realmente_ lo conozca, sabe que es así y es capaz de apreciarlo en consecuencia.

Su mirada vuelve a desplazarse a la espalda de Junsu, cuya piel puede apreciarse más allá de las sábanas, definiendo unas líneas que Jaejoong conoce perfectamente. Si la comparación de estilos pictóricos con Yoochun y Changmin es difícil de ver para quienes no los conozcan profundamente, el símil para Junsu es automático nada más cruzar una palabra con él. Su compañero _es_ Minimalismo. Respira Minimalismo y lo materializa en cada poro de su ser, en cada sonido o pensamiento.

Junsu jamás se complica con nada. Pudiendo elegir siempre tomará el camino directo, sin curvas ni distracciones. Al igual que ese tipo de arte es capaz de ofrecer lo máximo de sí en el mínimo gesto; de dejar a alguien completamente boquiabierto con una única nota sostenida; de hacer contener la respiración de los que le rodean ante la intensidad de un sólo segundo a su lado.

Hace fácil lo difícil. Lo vuelve simple y elemental, deshaciéndose de todo aquello que es prescindible. Nunca empleará diez palabras si puede usar dos, ni veinte colores cuando tres son suficientes. Cualquier parte de Junsu puede extrapolarse hasta convertirse en ese trazo único y definitivo de un cuadro minimalista, que no es gestual, pero que atrae por su perfección y belleza.

Y aún así se puede sentir que detrás de ese trazo hay minutos de imaginación y horas de esfuerzo. Nunca estará hecho a la ligera, cuando sería más que razonable sabiendo todo el talento que guarda en su interior. No entiende de dones, sino de trabajo, frío y calculado. No vale, nada sirve si no es perfecto, y para que lo sea hay que pulir todas y cada una de las capas hasta que la textura sea perfectamente lisa y suave.

Jaejoong ha intentado decirle millones de veces que es suficiente, que cualquier cosa que él haga será mil veces mejor de lo que nadie soñaría jamás, pero Junsu se limita a ignorarlo. Y a Jaejoong no le importa porque es algo que su _dongsaeng_ no va a cambiar, algo que lo define como ese dios de Asia que todos admiran.

Vuelve a arrimar la puerta, con cuidado, sin dejar que la sonrisa abandone sus labios. Su suerte es endiablada, y lo sabe. Si alguien le hubiese dicho al principio que agradecería por cada minuto pasado al lado de sus compañeros, se habría reído. Ahora todo lo que puede hacer es disfrutar y dar gracias, porque cada uno es tan especial y tan único que su propia vida se vuelve insustancial si no están a su lado.

Yunho es la última parada en esa galería en que por una noche se transforma su casa. Jaejoong abre despacio la puerta de la habitación que comparte con él y con Yoochun, y lo observa mientras vuelve a cerrarla. Su compañero se abraza con fuerza al pequeño y viejo peluche que lo vela cada noche, y acompaña cada respiración con un ronquido que se fuga de su boca completamente abierta.

Y Jaejoong no puede evitar reírse al comparar la estampa que tiene delante con uno de sus cuadros favoritos, el famoso _‘Grito’_ de Munch. Incluso es probable que los sueños del líder estén llenos de esos fuertes colores que envuelven el universo de la pintura.

Jaejoong se apoya contra la puerta mientras analiza más detenidamente la comparación. El Expresionismo parece apropiado para Yunho, más allá de lo que pueda representar un sólo cuadro. Al contrario de lo que ocurre por ejemplo con Yoochun, o con Changmin, Yunho no se guarda nada. Es capaz de hacerse entender con facilidad, sin ni siquiera usar palabras, y sus preocupaciones siempre se hacen visibles en su rostro, al menos para él. Su complicado mundo interior queda expuesto para que Jaejoong pueda leerlo, comprenderlo y sumergirse en él. Un mundo dónde es posible que la realidad no sea relevante, y sólo importe la percepción que Yunho tiene de ella, sea acertada o no. Donde Jaejoong debe entretejer un camino a la verdad para que Yunho no se pierda entre las alteraciones que su mente ha creado.

No es objetivo y Jaejoong aprecia que no lo sea, aunque lo pretenda. Cuando se refiere a los miembros del grupo que lidera, Yunho es crítico y exigente, pero está tan orgulloso de cada uno que es capaz, al igual que él, de apreciar la belleza de lo imperfecto. Sus ojos se ven perdidos a menudo en visiones que el resto no tiene, como si estuviese componiendo una pintura imposible, trazando formas imprecisas de colores ardientes. Instantes que se evaporan como un aleteo antes de que el resto del mundo pueda captarlos.

Jaejoong los capta y los disfruta. Son pequeñas pinceladas que dan forma al Yunho que conoce y que ha aprendido a querer. El que es capaz de crear de la nada un universo de sonrisas para él, de abrazos infinitos. El que inunda todo a su alrededor con la fuerza de su aura, llena de colores fuertes y vibrantes, no del todo combinados entre sí, pero atractivos de igual forma. El que con un roce crea una nueva textura que nadie puede resistirse a explorar.

El mismo que combate cualquier ápice de pesimismo entregándose por completo, sin dejar nada para sí, aunque sepa que puede ser dañado.

Jaejoong suspira y se separa de la puerta para dejarse caer en su cama, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Esa noche ha descubierto el Impresionismo en el perfil de Yoochun; se ha dejado llevar por el Neoimpresionismo de la respiración de Changmin; se ha sumergido en el Minimalismo que las líneas del cuerpo de Junsu son capaces de dibujar; y se ha impregnado del Expresionismo que rodea cada centímetro de la piel de Yunho. Y es consciente de que podría volverse un avaricioso coleccionista si ellos no compusiesen esa armonía que lo llena todo. Si no abarcasen toda la gama de colores imaginable y añadiesen al círculo cromático colores propios que sólo él es capaz de distinguir. Si no sintiese en su piel cada pincelada y cada trazo, y el cuidado o la agresividad con que son capaces de dibujarlos.

Cierra los ojos y sonríe a la oscuridad ante ese último pensamiento. Aun con todo, sabe que el recorrido no está completo, no sin él. Y no le lleva ni un segundo darse cuenta de dónde encaja dentro de esa galería de arte.

Jaejoong es Abstracción. Sabe perfectamente que él no es similar a nada y a la vez puede evocar cualquier cosa. Su lenguaje, tanto gramatical como corporal, es propio y genuino, y muy poca gente puede seguir sus derroteros sin perderse. En su lienzo en blanco la figuración resulta demasiado aburrida como para usarla, no cuando se puede llenar el espacio con colores y trazos que parezcan no seguir ninguna regla, pero que tengan el más absoluto sentido para él. Y donde cualquier sentimiento tenga cabida y pueda quedar reflejado si él así lo quiere.

Su sonrisa se hace más amplia y se gira sobre el costado derecho para volver a mirar a Yunho. Durante uno o dos segundos piensa en despertarle y contarle las conclusiones a las que ha llegado, pero enseguida se da cuenta de que no es una buena idea. Ni iba a entenderlo ni le sentaría bien ser despertado para eso.

No, no iba a decir nada. Jaejoong iba a guardar todas esas revelaciones en su interior, como cinco trazos más de ese enorme lienzo que componía su vida. Y puede que quizás, algún día, cuando el tiempo hubiese hecho mella en ellos, compartiera esa confidencia con unos nietos ansiosos, de ojos enormes, que bebiesen de cada palabra que él dijese.

Unos nietos que se sentirían tan orgullosos como él de que hubiese formado parte de los Dioses Nacientes del Este.

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí una muestra de cada uno de los estilos pictóricos a los que hago referencia en el fic. Por orden:
> 
>   
> **Yoochun - Impresionismo // Changmin - Neoimpresionismo // Jaejoong - Abstracción  
>  Junsu - Minimalismo // Yunho - Expresionismo**
> 
> ....


End file.
